The Greatest Betrayal
by Yelena Belova
Summary: After an eight year long relationship with Randy Orton. John Cena is left heart broken after he is betrayed by Randy and one of his best friends. Now as he tries to heal his broken heart he encounters numerous obstacles. Join John as he embarks in a year long journey of finding himself, friendship, family, and love with the man he was meant to be with.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Why 2012 was not John Cena's best year at all. The blows he got dealt by life that almost destroyed the men that was John Cena.

Pairings: John/Randy, others will also be featured

Warning: Slash, Violence, Drama, Mpreg, Cena and Orton will be a bit AU in their personalities, I will be switching among different points of views throughout the story. I will not label the points of view but the story's lay out is clear enough that you will not be confuse as to who is speaking or whose thoughts are you reading.

Disclaimer: The WWE, its characters, employees, slogans, and music DOES NOT belong to me. If it did Raw and Smackdown would not be on USA or SyFy it would be on the playboy channel. All that belongs to me is the plot and the Orton-Cena children. Elizabeth and Samantha do not exist in this world.

A/N: For the sole purpose of my plot, injuries and/or story lines will be added, adjusted, or completely taken out.

Now onto better things!

xoxo, WritingGhost

The pain he felt was unbearable. John never thought he would ever feel pain like this in his life. Not at least that it was going to be delivered by the person who had sworn to him to protect him, to keep him safe, to love him. This man was his protector, his best friend, his one and only lover. His eyes filled with tears as he felt his heart to beat painfully against his chest, the air left his lungs. He felt as if he were drowning. The burning sensation across his chest made him feel as if he were about to faint. His eyes focused on nothing but the two men that were in the bed in front of him in the throes of passion.

In the bed in front of him was the man he had loved more than anything in the world for the last eight years, Randy Orton. The other man he was furiously having sex was no other than one of his other best friends John Morrison, the second man being as important to him as his own siblings. It was unbelievable but the pain he felt increased even more when he heard the sweet nothings Randy whispered to John. He could not help it but sob or he risked the chance of suffocating. The sounds he made must have been loud. Instantly he saw as Randy came to a complete stop on top off John. John immediately shoved Randy off of him and Randy fell naked to the floor eyes blown wide open.

He watched as John rushed towards his clothes and quickly put on his shirt and jeans. He looked about as innocent as a snake. All the while Randy looked as if he were to die. He did not even care. Any other day we would have done his damnest to wipe the look that Randy was wearing off of his face. But he was being ripped apart by the two men that had become so vital in his life.

"Johnny! Please let me explain," Randy said, "I swear it's not what it looks like!"

"Really Randy so, you just did not pull your dick out Morrison's ass?"

John waited for a response from Randy. Hell at this point he would have even listened to a sorry as excuse from Morrison. Neither man was forth coming. So he did the only he could do at a moment like that. With all the dignity he could muster he walked towards the closet of what was their locker room. Got his bags, put all his stray clothes in them, all the while Morrison and Orton watched. He then proceeded to put all his bags by the door. He took out the hotel card key from his pocket and placed on the night table. Then he walked towards Randy who was covering his body with a bed sheet. Randy looked at him intently as he took off the engagement ring that was on his ring finger. The very same ring that Randy had place on his finger the day Randy won the belt on 2008. Now it all meant nothing. He looked the ring then at Randy as the memories rushed back to him. As tears accumulated in his eyes he extended his arm out as Randy did the same. As if on cue Randy opened his hand and John placed the engagement ring on his palm.

"Johnny," Randy pleaded with tears in his own eyes, "Please don't do this to me, to you, to us. Please don't break us apart!"

"Randy you broke is apart the moment you took Morrison to bed."

With that said John walked to the door, pick up his bags, and slammed the door shut. As he walked towards the elevators the tears started to flow freely. He did not even bother to stop them he knew there was no point in trying to. The pain he felt was so unbearable that all he wanted was to crawl into a hole and disappear. Never in his life did he think he'd be betrayed by Randy and John. As he stepped into the elevator he pressed the number fifteen towards CM Punk's hotel room.

As he got to the door marked 1550 he knocked three times and called Punk's name. As he waited he felt all the courage he had mustered up crumbling. The pain he felt beating and whipping the walls that surrounded his heart. He choked up; he couldn't breathe as the realization of what happened hit him hard. It was over.

"Hey, John boy!" CM Punk exclaimed happily as he saw one of his favorite people that changed as he took in the stated John was in, "What's wrong John? Who the hell did this to you?"

"Phil- Phil he- he," John didn't even bother to continue and just wilted and felt onto Phil's arms.

CM Punk caught John Cena as he fell onto him. He didn't know what the hell was wrong but what he did know what that when he found who did this to his John boy there would be hell to pay. No one and he meant no one messed with Superman without his strict authority. He pulled John tighter into him and caressed his back and made some soothing and comforting noises. He needed help.

"HARDY! Get your ass here NOW!" CM Punk screamed.

"What the hell Phil?!" Jeff Hardy reprimanded his husband of four years, "I just put Alex to sleep!"

"JEFF!" Phil exclaimed , "It's John. Some thing's wrong. Grab his bags and come back inside quickly."

Jeff Hardy was a man who never stood for nonsense or loud noises. Not even from his husband, especially if the loud noises that his husband made waked up his four month old daughter. Especially because they had a four month old who seemed to think that she was a vampire. But at the site of John in Phil's arms he instantly forgave Phil. Jeff and Phil owned a lot to John. It was because of him that they were at the place they were now in life. They both would do anything for the men if it was within their reach and mean.

However, to see the great John Cena reduced to nothing but a crying mess. Hit him hard in so many places that he wanted to cry himself. Phil might not know what was wrong with their beloved John boy. But he was sure that each John's tear droplets had the initials RKO written all over them. Whatever Randy did he was going to pay for in blood! Jeff quickly grabbed John's bags, closed the door, and placed the bags in the closet.

With ninja like quickness he moved towards Phil who was sitting in the bed while an inconsolable John laid partially on him crying heart twisting sobs. Sounds that were tearing at Jeff and Phil. Phil looked towards Jeff with tears in his eyes. To say that Phil liked John was an understatement. At best of times he saw John as his brother the rest of the time John to him was like his son despite the fact that they were so close in age. Jeff watched helplessly as Phil started to shed tears for a man that meant so much to him.

"Come on John boy," Phil whispered, "Come on look at me. Tell me what's wrong! If you don't tell me I can't fix it!"

"Phil- Philly," John sobbed miserably onto Phil's' chest, "You can't fix it this time. It's horrible!"

Jeff watched as John moved into a siting position with the help of Phil. He got a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. As he watched John grab Phil's forearm with his left hand and did not see John's cherished engagement ring. Either Randy broke up with John or John broke up with Randy. He also saw the moment Phil noticed as well and saw how Phil's facial expression darkened.

"John," Phil said gently as he wiped John's face clean from tears, "Where's your engagement ring?"

"I gave it back to Randy," John answered while apparently finding Phil's FREE tattoo the most interesting thing in the world as he played with Phil's fingers. Jeff smiled.

"Aha, what happened John? You never take that ring off unless you're wrestling or training! So what the hell did that moronic snake do this time?"

"I walked into our hotel room," John paused as he seemingly work up the courage to tell Phil what happened, "I caught him in bed having sex with Morrison."

As soon as John finished his explanation Jeff got up to restrain Phil. Who was already running towards the door. He ran after him and tackled him down. Violence was exactly what John did not need.

"Phil!" Jeff harshly whispered, "John doesn't need this. He's had enough pain in one night. He shouldn't have to deal with you going to jail for aggravated assault. He needs you to be his best friend right now!"

"You're right." Phil said as Jeff got off of him.

Jeff watched as Phil grabbed John and hoisted him up in his arm bridal style and took him into the bathroom. He came back out and grabbed one of John's bags from the closet and walked back into the bathroom deathly quit. He actually felt horribly for Randy, when Phil gets his hands on him he'd wish he never was born. He listened as not even 15 minutes late Phil opened the bathroom door. To revealed a freshly showered John. Phil then led John towards one of the bed and actually tucked John in. He watched as Phil tenderly rubbed John's head until he fell asleep. Phil kissed John's head and then turned off the side lamp.

Phil then moved towards the recliner chair and sat down heavily on it. Jeff moved towards Phil and sat on his lap and leaned his head on his husband's shoulder. He felt as Phil moved his right arm to caress his sides as with the other he played with his pink and blue hair.

"Am going to kill him Jeff," Phil stated simply.

"You can't John loves that stupid son of a bitch."

"I know. But it'll make me feel better. He made my John boy cry Jeff! Do you know what he said to me in the bathroom?" Phil didn't wait for an answer and continued, "He said he wanted to die! My John boy said that!"

"Phil," Jeff said as he turned around and emerald green eyes met olive green ones, "You've love John for so long that the thought of him be hurt hurts you. I understand that. But you can't do anything more than to horribly maim Orton. Regardless of the pain he caused. John still loves him and watching Randy hurt will even hurt him more. All you can do is beat Orton not too horribly and love and support John. He'll need you."

"You're right."

"Of course I am! I am freaking Jeff Hardy, King of the World!"

"Whatever Princess, I guess I have to be Superman's sun huh?"

"Yeap"

"John is not going to be the same after this is he?"

"No, Phil he will not. But he'll definitely be stronger for it."

The Brooks leaned back into the recliner. As both men cuddled into one another, both keeping their eyes and ears on alert for any movements made by either their daughter or John. One was content in her dreams. While the other struggled to even dream peacefully in his.

A/N: I just began this story so enjoy! I will try to post the next chapter within this week.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Why 2012 was not John Cena's best year at all. The blows he got dealt by life that almost destroyed the men that was John Cena.

Pairings: John/Randy, others will also be featured

Warning: Slash, Violence, Drama, Mpreg, Cena and Orton will be a bit AU in their personalities, I will be switching among different points of views throughout the story. I will not label the points of view but the story's lay out is clear enough that you will not be confuse as to who is speaking or whose thoughts are you reading.

Disclaimer: The WWE, its characters, employees, slogans, and music DOES NOT belong to me. If it did Raw and Smackdown would not be on USA or SyFy it would be on the playboy channel. All that belongs to me is the plot and the Orton-Cena children. Elizabeth and Samantha do not exist in this world.

A/N: For the sole purpose of my plot, injuries and/or story lines will be added, adjusted, or completely taken out.

Now onto better things!

xoxo, WritingGhost

When John woke up he knew it was a new day as he heard Jeff and Phil shuffle about the room. He could not move for anything in the world. The weight he felt he felt in his chest, the heaviness he felt in his heart was too much to bear. He did not want to get up. Every part of his body hurt as bad as if he had been in a hell in a cell match with the Big Show and that was saying something. It might be a new day but he felt as if he were facing the last day of the rest of his life.

He heard Jeff giggling and he knew that Phil was probably tickling him. He shifted in bed trying to borrow into the covers of the bed trying to shut off the world. He did not want to eat, go out, do his job; he did not want to wrestle. He just wanted to sleep, he just felt so damn tired. He did not want to face the world without Randy by his side anymore.

His life was crumbling and no one was paying attention to it. He finally knew the answer to the question he had once asked Randy in one of their many legendary arguments. If a tree fell down and no one was around to hear it, did it make a sound? The answer was yes. The tree would know because it was the one getting cut down. No one else had to be present. He just sighed and pulled the covers around him.

He listened again to the Brooks family. As Phil said sweet things to Jeff as Jeff -he assumed from the sucking noises- nursed their daughter. A family moment: That was what the Brooks were having. Something he had once dreamed of having and sharing with Randy. Now that was all it was going to be, a dreamed he had once dreamed of sharing with Randy. He moved his hands towards his stomach and caressed it. How sad it was that he was never going to have a baby boy with his dimples and Randy's eyes.

He tried to sleep he really did. But with the sounds of a nursing baby, a giggly Jeff, and a naughty Phil he knew that eventually he would have to get up. Whether he wanted to or not, he would have to face the world. Face the fact that Randy will not be by his side. That he was alone again. Alone without the men he loves beyond immeasurable limits and without his family. All of which he had to give up when he came out to his family and told them he was dating a man; the man being Randy. His father had disowned him but he had taken it in stride. As long as he had Randy, he had a family. They were going to make a family of their own. He chuckled bitterly. Now look at him, he was all alone. No Randy and no family. The silver lining to his fairytale, he had given up his family to form one. Now he had neither, so much for his happy ending.

John decided to just lie in bed and do nothing. Maybe if he played dead, Phil will leave him the hell alone. He knew for a fact that Phil was just going to hound him for half the day until he gave up the entire story. Then follow that by complete hour of bitching just to get his way. John did not mind if Phil were to tell him what do at all. Because the reality was that he had no idea what to do with his life both professional and personal. As Randy was one of the most important part of it if not the main part of it. He wished he could be alone so that he could wallow in his misery and boy did he just want to just stay in bed cry, wallow, eat ice cream, watch the women's channel, and then cry some more.

John realized that the hotel room was completely silent. So he shut his brain off and tried to take in his surroundings. He did not hear anything out of the norm but a swishing sound. That was the preceding sound of the body that landed on top of him. The oxygen in his body left as the weight on top of shifted and sat in a comfortable position on top of him. He grabs the men sitting on top of him by the hips and tried throw him off of him. But then another weight landed on top of him and this one proceeded to tickle him mercilessly.

"STOP!" John exclaimed between puffs of breath.

"Rise and shine John boy," Phil exclaimed as he pulled John into a sitting position.

As John sat against the headboard Jeff sat next to him all the while shifting his body under John right arm to cuddle with him. Phil moved towards the desk in the bedroom and brought back to the bed a huge breakfast tray. As Phil lifted the cover off of the tray to reveal of John's favorite they were enough of them to tell him that the three of them were going to have breakfast in bed. Jeff shifted his body out of beneath John's arms to produce three spoons and forks. He handed one of each to both Phil and John.

Jeff, John, and Phil proceeded to destroy the breakfast fest in front of them. Soon the tray was on the floor with all six utensils with only crumbs in it. On the bed Jeff laid on the right side rubbing his belly, John was lying on his bell with his head buried on the pillows behind him, and Phil was sitting Indian style to John's left drinking a diet Pepsi. Jeff, John, and Phil were all lying on the same bed thinking. Unknowingly all three men were thinking about the same thing, Randy and John.

"John?" Phil said between sips of his soda.

"Yea?" John responded while looking at Phil with one eye.

"You know that eventually you're going you have to tell me what happened between you and that stupid snake."

"I know … Here it goes, after I left the arena after Raw was done I decided to head straight to the hotel instead of going to the club with the other guys. Randy had said he was going to come down to meet at the hotel. So that's I headed to the hotel a few hours earlier. When I got there I caught Randy with Morrison having sex. So have it that's what happened."

"So when it comes down to it. Randy and Morrison planned this ahead of time and it might've not been the first time at that." Jeff said.

"Yea basically," John said "What am I going to do guys? My live has evolved around Randy for the last eight years! I don't know who I am without him. There's no John without Randy!"

"Well," Phil said, "This might be your chance for you to do that. Whether you go away or you stay here. This might be the chance you need to fine who you really are John. Define yourself without Randy by your side."

"John," Jeff said as he grabbed his hand, "You don't need Randy with you for you to be yourself. You are an amazing person with or without Randy. You don't a man to define who you are."

"I guess you're both right," John stated, "It's time to find who John Cena really is."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Why 2012 was not John Cena's best year at all. The blows he got dealt by life that almost destroyed the men that was John Cena.

Pairings: John/Randy, others will also be featured

Warning: Slash, Violence, Drama, Mpreg, Cena and Orton will be a bit AU in their personalities, I will be switching among different points of views throughout the story. I will not label the points of view but the story's lay out is clear enough that you will not be confuse as to who is speaking or whose thoughts are you reading.

Disclaimer: The WWE, its characters, employees, slogans, and music DOES NOT belong to me. If it did Raw and Smackdown would not be on USA or SyFy it would be on the playboy channel. All that belongs to me is the plot and the Orton-Cena children. Elizabeth and Samantha do not exist in this world.

A/N: For the sole purpose of my plot, injuries and/or story lines will be added, adjusted, or completely taken out.

Now onto better things!

xoxo, WritingGhost

To say that John was depressed was an understatement. He did not want to face the world until he felt he was ready. He did not want to face the world until he had the strength to face both Randy and Morrison. This is why he was thankful when Phil informed him that he had called Vince, Vickie, and Hunter and called him in sick. From what Phil had said to him apparently both Vickie and Hunter knew that John and Randy were over. That gave him a form of relief as he would not have to go into detail as to why he did not want to come into work.

So Phil and Jeff left him to wallow in misery as he wanted. Of course Phil being Phil made him the babysitter they needed. So he was taking care of Alex as Phil went to the arena for a house show to raise hell. While he was pretty sure that Jeff just went for the pleasure of tormenting Randy and Morrison. He did not doubt at all that Jeff just went to the arena just to make sure that Phil did not get carried away and ended beating Randy and Morrison to death. Any other day he himself would have stopped Phil from doing so, but he could not help but hope that Phil maimed them both for hurting him the way they did.

John walked to the portable crib that was settled at the foot of the bed. He peeked in to make sure Alex was still sleeping. The little girl may look as angelic as her mommy Jeff but she was a hell raiser just like her daddy Phil. Like Phil Alex almost never slept during the night. This made for great stories in the locker room. Phil had gotten into so many adventures during the night with his four month old daughter. That in itself made some of the guys and girls in the locker room a little bit concerned for Alex. One of those stories had been when one day they had a live taping of Raw in Texas. Jeff, him, Randy, Morrison, Matt, Amy, Glenn, Mark, Michelle, Colt, Sheylene, Jeff's dad, and Phil's mother had spent the entire day looking for Phil and Alex. Jeff had been looking for Alex and Phil with their help since both had disappeared when he was asleep. Thinking that something happened to the both of them Jeff had been a scared and sobbing mess. Most of the guys were beyond worried as the first time mother that was Jeff sat in the catering area surrounded by his dad, brother, and other divas with tears running down his beautiful face that made everyone feel helpless. A few minutes later Phil walked into the catering room as if nothing were wrong with Alex in his arms both of them wearing ponchos and Mexican sombreros along with Luke and Serena.

When Jeff took in the scene in front of him everyone stood still no one dared to move at all. Phil had walked up to Jeff and kissed him and went on to explain that since he was bored and Alex did not want to go to sleep. He went on a car ride to Tijuana with Luke and Serena and they went sightseeing for a few hours. Than to bury himself further he went on and on about how he had tried to get back before he woke up. To say everyone in the room was looking at Phil in disbelief was an understatement. Jeff being a mom first checked Alex all over and placed kiss all over her and then handed her over to him. He walked far away from them knowing that it was about to get ugly. Boy had he been right Jeff punched Phil so hard that his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Then he kicked Phil in his nuts as Phil went down Jeff kicked him in his stomach. Then he took Alex back and calmingly walked out leaving Phil on the floor in a world of pain.

That day became legendary in the locker room. To this day no one came anywhere near Alex or took her anywhere without Jeff's excusive permission and knowledge. It had been rumored that Phil slept on the couch for two months straight. To say that the rest of the guys in the locker room made fun of Phil to this day was putting it lightly. Even Vince made fun of Phil whenever he saw him. Jeff, Phil and Alex were a source of endless amusement for the WWE wrestlers.

John smiled a bit to himself. He realized that he would never get to have any silly stories like the ones Jeff and Phil got to experience with Alex. This made him even sadder so he picked up the hotel room's phone and called room service and ordered a tub of his favorite cherry vanilla ice cream. After he made the call he picked up the control remote and put on the women's channel were he saw that one his favorite Nora Robert's movie Blue Smoke was playing. He then took a quick shower, after he was through he put on his favorite flannel pajama bottoms and his CM Punk ice cream bar t-shirt. As he once again checked on Alex he heard a knock one the door and he went to answer it. He opened the door to reveal a bell boy with a service cart. Apparently they knew that it was John Cena in the room because the cart not only contained his ice cream but fixings that rivaled most ice cream parlors. He tipped the bell boy and took the ice cream along with the chocolate syrup available back to the bed and proceeded to gorge himself on the delicious ice cream. By the time he was done with his wallowing and self-abuse. He cleaned up after himself and went on to feed Alex who had woken up demanding food and a change of diapers. As he tended to Alex he had a clear and loud epiphany. That if he wanted to move on from Randy he had to be strong. He understood that it was not going to be easy or that it was going to be something that happened over night. He had to be strong for himself not anyone else, if Randy was obviously not broken up over him cheating. He was sure as hell not going to put himself into a depression over Randy. Randall Keith Orton was not worth his tears or pain. He knew he had to be strong for himself especially if he wanted to move one and remake his life.

So he will return to the WWE and do what he did best and that was entertaining people. Hopefully as the time went by he'd be able to work on getting rid of his feelings for Randy and move on. He might even find love again and make a family like he always wanted. That however was something that he knew he would have to wait for. But he hoped that he will have as time went on.

He finished cleaning Alex's diapers and moved around to get her bottle of milk ready. He feed Alex and as he looked into her startling green eyes he knew he had to get back to the John Cena that he was before he got into his relationship Randy. That John Cena wouldn't have taken shit from any one. He would have beaten Randy and Morrison into mush when he found them in bed together. He had to admit that love had blinded him. It made him so blind that he never realized that he loved Randy so much that at some point in their relationship he forgot to love himself first. No he did not regret the decisions he made. But he did regret that he stopped loving himself at some point in the eight year span of their relationship. He forgot that if he wanted others to love him he had to love himself first. If he did not love himself than who else will?


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Why 2012 was not John Cena's best year at all. The blows he got dealt by life that almost destroyed the men that was John Cena.

Pairings: John/Randy, others will also be featured

Warning: Slash, Violence, Drama, Mpreg, Cena and Orton will be a bit AU in their personalities, I will be switching among different points of views throughout the story. I will not label the points of view but the story's lay out is clear enough that you will not be confuse as to who is speaking or whose thoughts are you reading.

Disclaimer: The WWE, its characters, employees, slogans, and music DOES NOT belong to me. If it did Raw and Smackdown would not be on USA or SyFy it would be on the playboy channel. All that belongs to me is the plot and the Orton-Cena children. Elizabeth and Samantha do not exist in this world.

A/N: For the sole purpose of my plot, injuries and/or story lines will be added, adjusted, or completely taken out.

Now onto better things!

xoxo, WritingGhost

Randy Orton had been known in the WWE as cold, heartless, and vindictive. He was the snake he portrayed on television through and through. Everyone who knew him personally and met him knew right away there was no changing for a man like him. People like him did not change for anyone. So when he got involved with John Cena most believed that he was going to take what he wanted and then throw him away like he had done countless of times before to many others. But as whole everyone backstage hesitated then completely paused and entirely rethought what they believed about Randy Orton.

When one month turned to two and then a year many thought that the impossible had been done. The snake had been domesticated. Randy Orton now smiled at everyone not the Viper's smirk everyone had come to know and fear when directed at them but a genuine smiled that warmed your soul. His eyes shone with a happiness that you wanted for yourself. You also knew what caused this happiness, as all he talked about was John this and John that. No one could help themselves but feel jealous of what they had. Whether you believed the change in Randy Orton or you did not. There was one thing that was true and clear Randy Orton was in love.

This in itself was phenomenon. That a man like him was capable of feeling love was outstanding. But when you looked at the man that made him fall in love, you understood right away why it was possible. John Cena was the warmth that the sun radiated, the breath of fresh air one took in the first spring morning; he was the full moon that bathed your darkest night in light. He was a loving, caring, and selfless person. He was everything anyone could possibly want in their perfect mate. That he was the cause of Randy Orton falling in love became completely clear to everyone once you met John Cena. No one thought to question it or to even attempt to break them apart. Their falling for each other was so natural that questioning it seemed absurd. As soon as you saw the two together you knew that they belonged to each other. Their love was what fairytales and romance books were written about.

So when Randy Orton walked into the arena where the Tuesday house shows was going to be held with John Morrison by his side instead of John Cena. Many were the eyebrows that furrowed questioning what was happening. When John Morrison leaned up to Randy and pulled his head down for a kiss many looked on unbelievingly at the two. Some went as far as to rub their eyes clean. When CM Punk was heard bellowing Randy Orton's name at the top of his lungs with Jeff Hardy by his side it started to make sense to some. When CM Punk attacked Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy attacked John Morrison it became clear to everyone. Randy Orton was still a snake after all. He cheated on John Cena with John Morrison. This was a sick and unnatural realization to all of those present that even made some sick to their stomach. If they could not make what hope was there that anyone else would.

So as CM Punk continued to beat Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy did the same to John Morrison no one thought to stop them. They allowed the beating to continue feeling that John Cena deserved justice. No one could even bring themselves to try and understand what John was feeling. Everyone actually made an unintentional circle around the four men and no one try to stop them. Even when they saw the blood spurting from Morrison's nose or when they saw a few teeth fly out of his mouth. No one stop when they heard Orton scream and grab his shoulder signaling either a serious injury or breakage at the moment everyone could care less about what happened to Randy Orton and John Morrison. The beatings continue and no one moved to help either Orton or Morrison.

When CM Punk finally stood up with his hands covered in blood and moved away from Randy Orton everyone backed away. All present knew that an enraged CM Punk was hazardous to their health. But when the rage of CM Punk was caused because someone he loved was hurt he was downright fatal to their health. All present looked at CM Punk as he smiled darkly at Orton. Then they backed away even more scared for themselves as CM Punk looked down at Jeff Hardy, who was still demolishing John Morrison, with pride. Jeff Hardy abruptly stood up and kicked John Morrison in the head so hard that the resounding thud of boot connecting with skull actually echoed for a few seconds in the air.

"Someone get the medics for these two. They're going to need some serious help." CM Punk stated smirking while he lovingly pulled a pleased Jeff Hardy along with him down the hall that assumingly led to his private dressing room.

Everyone present was frozen. No one moved for what seemed years while Orton writhed on the floor in pain and bled heavily from a wound on his head. Morrison was lying deadly still with blood coating his face and torso and pooling on the floor. No one moved but then again no one wanted to help either man. This dilemma was solved when Triple H walked into the backstage area. They knew there was going to be hell to pay. Hunter swiftly fetched the medics from the trainer's room with a single phone call. They all watched unmoving as Orton and Morrison were loaded onto stretches and put on separate ambulances. The one that held John Morrison drove away in a hurry. While the one that held Randy Orton was only running its motor as Orton spoke with Triple H. After they were done speaking the ambulance drove away and Triple H walked down the hall towards CM Punk and Jeff Hardy. Apparently Randy Orton gave Triple H names. The activity reassumed and all they could talk about was Randy and the two John's.

As Triple H walked down the hall all he felt was fury. He knew Orton would not be able to wrestle for a few months. If the way his face was contorted in pain was anything to go by. He could care less about what happened to John Morrison he could never stand that little bitch. All he was good for was to look pretty and break homes apart. He knew this first hand when he tried to destroy the home that he, Stephanie, and Shawn had built together. The fury he felt was at the fact that Punk caused all of this and that Hardy was on too! He was usually the one that kept that idiot Punk from causing mayhem. Now he probably was going to be sued by Morrison. He shook his head in exasperation if that happened he was going to stick his foot up CM Punk's ass. So far that he would need surgery to get it removed.

As he reached CM Punk's dressing room he stopped to gather himself and thoughts together. He knew Punk was going to be a pain in the ass and whenever that happened Triple H made mistakes. The kid was good at getting into people's heads he gave him that much. So he knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. When the door was opened it revealed a frustrated CM Punk who seemed to be changing from his street clothes to his wrestling gear. It also revealed a happy smiling Jeff Hardy if the Skittles bag that surrounded him were anything to go by. CM Punk motioned for him to come in with his hand. So he walked in and sat on one of the chairs not covered in clothes or Skittles candy wrappers and diet Pepsi soda cans.

"I only got one question for you two Brooks," Triple H said to the two men who sat on the couch as they joined their hands, "What possessed the two of you to beat up Orton and Morrison? Do you know what could happen? Morrison was assaulted by Hardy here! Morrison does not work here and neither does Hardy! That's enough for a suit to be brought up against us!"

"So Randall didn't tell you why we did it?" Cm Punk said as he watched Hunter rant with disinterest.

"He just gave you names huh?" Jeff hardy continued, "Well, let me tell you something both Orton and Morrison deserve what they got from us and more!"

"What did they do?" Hunter asked as he watched as Jeff paced back and forth as if about to answer. It was Phil who answered the question though.

"John caught Orton and Morrison in bed having sex."

As simple as the answer was Hunter could not believe that that was what happened. He had assumed that John and Randy were fighting. That's why he had given John the day off, it had happened before with both men before when they needed to cool off. He was one of the skeptical few that believed that they were going to last forever. The way the two were with each other was like watching one of those sappy romantic movies that Stephanie and Shawn make him watch. And as sappy as that made him, he loved watching John and Randy together, it was like watching his own personal love story unfold. To know that they were over actually made him sad and a little depressed. It also made sense to him why the beatings happened, it actually made him kind of happy that Punk and Hardy took it upon themselves to avenge John. He actually wanted to beat on them now too.

"Don't worry about anything" Hunter said as he came to a finalization, "I'll take any heat Morrison might try to bring to the WWE or baby Hardy here."

Hunter actually laughed out loud as he saw Phil deflate in relief. He might be a Punk and all but he loved Jeff with everything he had in him. This was another couple that made his day every time he saw them together, even if they were a pain in the ass most of the time. They almost rivaled his and Shawn's pranks and misbehavior. It was Punk and Hardy that gave him a better understanding of what he and Shawn had put Vince through. It made him appreciate Vince and his patience.

"Tell John that I am sorry for what happened. That he can take off work as long as he needs. Also that if he wants I can always go and bash both Orton's and Morrison's head in with Sledgy."

"Thanks, Boss Man," CM Punk said, "I really appreciate this. Tell Steph, Shawnie, and the kids hi from us."

"Will do," Hunter said before walking out the dressing room, "And for God's sake Punk keep your Hardy off of candy and soda! I have enough hyper kids at home to come to work and deal with more!"

As Triple H left CM Punk's dressing room, Phil grabbed a still pacing Jeff by his hand and pulled him onto his lap. Where he proceeded to kiss Jeff senseless. By the time Phil was through kissing Jeff, Jeff was out of breath, pupils' blow wide with lust, and moaning sweetly into Phil's mouth. After that Phil dumped Jeff on the couch and ran out the dressing room. A few seconds later Jeff was heard screaming bloody murder and set off chasing after Phil when he realized that his husband trolled him.

A/N: For everyone that follows this story and/or has it on alert please forgive my not posting chapters sooner as I had promised them. Two weeks ago I tore my ACL and went into surgery last week. So I've been kind of busy lol

This chapter is for all the readers who wanted to see Phil get his revenge. The next chapter and the next few will be from Randy's point of view. FINALLY!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Why 2012 was not John Cena's best year at all. The blows he got dealt by life that almost destroyed the men that was John Cena.

Pairings: John/Randy, others will also be featured

Warning: Slash, Violence, Drama, Mpreg, Cena and Orton will be a bit AU in their personalities, I will be switching among different points of views throughout the story. I will not label the points of view but the story's lay out is clear enough that you will not be confuse as to who is speaking or whose thoughts are you reading.

Disclaimer: The WWE, its characters, employees, slogans, and music DOES NOT belong to me. If it did Raw and Smackdown would not be on USA or SyFy it would be on the playboy channel. All that belongs to me is the plot and the Orton-Cena children. Elizabeth and Samantha do not exist in this world.

A/N: For the sole purpose of my plot, injuries and/or story lines will be added, adjusted, or completely taken out.

A special thanks to all the reviewers of TGB your input and ideas are truly appreciated **john cena good gurl, CenaRKO1986, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, vampqueen440,****Bluestar711, chloeyuki, waldron82, gamesgrl5887**, and all of my **GUEST** reviewers! Thank You!

PS. If any of my previous or any future reviewers would like to see a special scene occur between any of my featured couples or has an idea please submit it with your review. I will use the suggestion when convenient to the story and when the time is right.

Now onto better things!

xoxo, WritingGhost

Randy knew that he deserved what he got from Punk and more. Did that stop him from being angry at Punk for putting him on the disabled list for two months? No, it didn't, if anything it made him even angrier. Punk had no right to put his grungy hands on him no matter what the hell he did. To be honest he kind of expected John to be the one to beat him senseless. But John wouldn't even hurt a fly, he'd just let it be until it decided to leave on its own.

He knew that from now on he was going to get hell from everyone at work. Everyone and he meant everyone loved John. He was tolerated only because he was a talented wrestler. After that fact no one liked him, and if he was it was because John's good nature reflected off on him. He knew he was a detested person with an even more horrible personality. But for the past eight years John had been the drug he needed to balance him out. He had never been happier than when he was with John. Randy Orton was a man of simple words and in simple words he loves John Cena.

Now if you were smart you'd ask why if he loves or at least loved John as much as he says he does. Why did he hurt John so badly by being cheating on him with John Morrison? What would his response be? He wished he could give a convoluted and out of this world excuse that would exonerate him from the sin he committed. That Morrison had drugged him, or that he was tricked, or even that he was drunk. Any of those would have been acceptable. They would not have changed the fact of what he did, but his cheating would definitely not be as hard to take. A reason that would allow him to live his life knowing that he did not hurt John out of his own free will.

But he'd have to be honest. He'd had to say the truth. It was nothing but the simplest of truths and answers. He had allowed himself to be seduced by John Morrison. He wished he could say that he never saw it coming, that it hit him over the head. But he just wanted to be caught cheating. Why did he allow that to happen? The answer was even simpler than the question asked; it was because he did not want to marry. That was the truth.

Now he realized that he could have easily talked to John and tell him that he did not want to marry. That he wanted to stay with him the way they were. They had been as good as married anyways. Or that he wanted long engagement. But no him being the idiotic bastard that he was, he allowed himself to have sex with John Morrison. Hindsight really is twenty twenty.

He was so disgusted with himself, not only because he hurt and possibly destroyed Cena, but also because he felt dirty. For the eight years he was with John he never once cheated, he had never even looked at another men or woman in a sexual manner. He loves John with every fiber of his being. John is it for him. The moment he took Morrison to bed he felt as if a part of him had died. He felt as if he lost himself. He probably did.

John is his everything he loved him so much. That his heart actually ached sometimes, whenever he thought of John. That he ruined the most amazing relationship he had ever had because of Morrison kills him inside. Morrison who also happened to be one of John's best friends it made him felt as the lowest of the scum on the earth. He had no clue how to fix his relationship with his Johnny.

He did not want his relationship with John to end. He had even kicked out that idiot of Morrison out of his life. He just does not know how to catch a damn clue. For some stupid reason he seemed to believe that he wanted a relationship with him. He did not even want to see Morrison on painting. That was how much he hated the guy now. He knew that not all the blame was to be put on him. But if it weren't for him making himself available he wouldn't have done the first stupid thing that came to his mind. Randy knew he was an idiot but he wanted John back in his life even if it was just as friends.

He would never be satisfied to just have John as a friend. Especially if he remade his life with another man. It would destroy him but John deserves the best and obviously Randy was not best for John. He loves John so much that he would do anything give anything just to turn back time. The pain he felt because of his fractured clavicle paled in comparison to the pain he felt in his chest. Since he got back to what he assumed now was his and John's home of the past eight years, his chest had not stop hurting he felt as if he were going to pass out at any minute.

Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was John giving back his engagement ring. He was dying a slow and painful death and there was no doctor to cure him. He wanted his Johnny back. He knew that he did not function well without John by his side. John was the man that changed him for the best. It was because of John that he was happy, changed his ways of being a party animal; he had become a family man. John was his reason for living, his entire world revolved around him. He did not know how to exist without John by his side.

Before he met John he had been cold hearted, he been selfish, and he had been arrogant. He had not been faithful to anyone. He had not believed in love. He just used others- men and women alike- to satisfy himself and then he'd throw them away. Love to him was for Disney princesses and he did not believed in fairytales. But the day he first saw John his entire world had stopped.

It was like the room had frozen at that moment and the only thing he could see was John smiling, his dimples cutting his cheeks, and his blue eyes were shining brighter than a Caribbean sky. He had actually frozen on the spot he had been standing on and was swept away by the sound of John's laughter. He had not believed in love but he had fallen in love at first sight. Afterwards he slowly started to change himself so that he could impress John when he asked him out. It took him seven years before he had it in him to ask John out. The rest as they say was history. To this day Randy was as in love with John as he had been when he first saw him and heard his laughter.

He knew what he did wrong. He knew why he did it. But for the life of him he did not know how to fix the mess he created. He had no clue how to go about fixing what he broke. What he broke being his and John's relationship. As he walked towards the liquor cabinet to grab a bottle of Bailey's he heard the front door crashed. He did not even bother to react. As he knew it was Cody and Ted that let themselves into his house. No one else would have dared to do that.

"What in the blue hell were you thinking?" was the first thing that came out of Cody's mouth after he settled his three year old daughter in the potable crib Randy had set up for his goddaughter in the living room.

Randy knew better than to answer Cody's question so he sat back on the couch. Randy tried to relax and get himself ready for the dressing-down of his life. Not to mention the fact that Cody was pregnant with his and Teddy's second child. So when you factor in the hormones he knew he was screwed. What he wanted to do at the moment was to smack the grin Ted was sporting right off his face. Everyone knew that Ted loved when Cody ranted at anyone for anything. He found it his personal source of amusement and he always just sat back and enjoyed the show. Which Ted was doing right now as he got himself comfortable on his own damn couch.

"You know Randy; we have known each other since we were children. While most of the people who we have known and met on our lives didn't believe in you or still don't. Teddy and I have always believed in you and known that you had the potential to be an amazing man. When you got with John you proved me right and everyone who doubted you wrong. And you know what pisses me off? Huh, Randy?" Cody said.

"Cody, you…" Randy started to answer.

"Don't even bother with your excuses. I don't give a damn about them. How could you do that to do John? How could you do that to yourself! Do you even know how good you and John are together? How perfect the two of you are? How you guys are meant to be together? Do you know how many people wish they could have what you and John do? You guys have the real thing. Of course you either did know and didn't care or you do and had to be stupid enough to get scared and screw it up! Which one is it? And you better start explaining yourself mister."

"Cody, please sit down. You're pregnant; the last thing I want is for your blood pressure to go up," Randy watch as Cody sat down in huff next to Ted, "It was the second one. I know it's stupid because we had been together for eight years. But when I realized that I was going to tie myself down to someone for the rest of my life I got scared.

"It was the most stupid thing I've ever done. Cody please believe me when I say that. I love john more than anything in world. I still want to be with him. I just don't know how to fix this."

"Well Randy," It was Ted who answered, "First things first, you're going to stay sober, drinking will not solve anything or help anyone. Second, you're going to explain yourself to John and hope he understands your idiocy. Third, you're going to grovel and do everything possible under God's burning sun to get him back. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," Randy answered.

Randy watched as Ted rubbed Cody's four month belly. This was one of the things he wanted with John, but had to wait for because of their careers. For the past six months they had been trying but it had so far been proven a fruitless effort. While he had never before wanted a child, with John that changed, he wanted a house full of them. Now he was terrified at the idea that that may never happened for them.

Randy closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch. As he fingered the engagement ring John had given back to him. He was going to make it right. He swore on God that he was going to fix the mess he create it and get his John back. If that was the last thing he could do the least he could do was heal John's heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Why 2012 was not John Cena's best year at all. The blows he got dealt by life that almost destroyed the men that was John Cena.

Pairings: John/Randy, others will also be featured

Warning: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: A special thanks to all the reviewers of chapter 4! Keep the reviews coming! All feedback and comments are appreciated!

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to john cena good gurl who gave me the inspiration for this chapter!

As Always, onto better things!

XOXO, WritingGhost

John knew he was in a shit load of trouble when he woke up. Phil and Jeff had offered to drive him to the next house show the day before in Kansas City the day before. Now he was stucked in St. Louis with no way to Kansas City. He should've taken Phil on his offer to the house show despite how annoyingly cute Phil and Jeff had been about it. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch a ride either by now everyone else probably left the hotel.

So he got dressed and packed all his belongings. He called Hunter, McMahon, and Vickie and they all basically said the same thing. He was on his own. He was not only on his own his was screwed. The only thing that he could do that would bail his ass out was to call Randy. That was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Calling Randy for help will open a can of worms that he did not even want to see on display. He did not want to see Randy for a very long time. Realistically until he had the strength to control his emotions around Randy. So instead went to the lobby checked out and got the concierge's help to get a rental car. The concierge proved to be about as helpful as asking Tensai for dancing lessons.

So he called a cab service that turned out to be fruitless as well. Apparently fate was being a bitch today. It seemed that one way or another today he would have to face Randy today. So he took a deep calming breath to try and calm his nerves. The he dialed the number he knew by heart. He waited as the phone rang in his ear and when he heard the distinct baritone voice his entire body shivered.

"Hello?" Randy's voice was raspy on the phone. This meant John probably woke him up.

"Um…" John could not even formulate words.

"Listen I don't know who is this but the sun has barely raised. So either speak or go to hell!" Randy exclaimed.

"Randy, it's me John," John paused as he heard what seemed to be bed sheets shuffle, "I need a favor."

"Anything." Randy said and John could not help the painful tinged in his chest at the hopeful tone in Randy's voice.

"I need a lift to Kansas City. Am stuck here with no way out. I just need you to drive me there and that's it."

"Okay," Randy said with a still hopeful tone in his voice, "I'll be at the hotel in 20 minutes."

"I'll be waiting in the lobby."

Randy literally jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Where he proceeded to take a shower and go through his daily hygiene routine. After he was through he ran back into his bedroom and to the closet and threw on his jeans, his strike back t-shirt, and sneakers. Then ran out his bedroom, down the stairs, and out the door and to his hummer that was parked in front of the garage. Barely remembering to lock the door. He put the hummer in gear and headed out to the St. Louis Marriott. Hoping that this was the window he needed to start and win John back into his life.

John walked towards the lobby and settled down on a nearby chair. He leaned back into the chair and stared sipping from the latte he had bought and eating his butter croissant. He had no idea what the hell he was going to do once Randy got there. John was completely lost as to how he was going to approach the men who broke his heart and basically destroyed him. He sighed deeply as he gathered his thoughts. This meeting was going to be the confrontation they were going to need start to move on.

He looked down at his watched and saw that it was close to the twenty minutes that Randy said it was to take him to the get to the hotel. So he tossed away the remnants of his breakfast and got all his bags. He started to move towards the hotel's main entrance when he saw Randy walk in. He watched how a lot of the people in the lobby stopped just to gawk at Randy as he walked towards him. He could not blame them either with Randy's looks and overpowering presence it did not take a genius to see why some people could not help themselves but openly ogled.

He stopped himself half way through the lobby. Not because of Randy but because he had no idea what to do with himself. So he just watched as Randy made his way to him and looked him in the eye. John looked away and just acknowledges Randy's presence with a nod. He just watch as Randy grabbed most of his bags and waited for him take he the luggage on wheels. Once he did that he followed Randy as he led him towards what he assumed was his hummer.

He watched as Randy walked around the hummer and put all the bags he was carrying in the haul. Then he walked back to him, took his bags, and put them with the rest of the bags in the haul. Randy proceeded to open the passenger door for him and opened the door for him. He just sighed and climbed into the hummer. He watched as Randy closed the door, walked around the hummer, climbs into the driver's sit, put the car into gear, and headed in the direction of the interstate. He just sighed in resignation. This was going to be one long ass ride.

John looked out the window as Randy drove. He did not know what to do with himself. By the looks of it neither did Randy. The car was filled with a with Randy's favorite music. Metallica was blasting through the hummer. However, there was an immense silence between Randy and himself. The tension between them both was unbelievable.

Randy didn't know what to do. Here he had this golden opportunity to explain himself to John. Yet it seemed that he forgot how to open his mouth. He took a deep breath as he started to gather his thoughts. This was probably going to be one of the most difficult conversations he was going to have. He just hoped that something comes out of this conversation.

"John?"

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"Isn't a little too late to talk Randy? This was probably the conversation you should've had with me long before this mess happened!" John said.

"John, please listen to me! Am not going to sit here and pretend that what I did had any justification. Or try and pretend to know what you're going through.

But please at least hear me out. I have so much to say and I know you do too. We've gone through a lot to just let things stay like this between us." Randy stated.

"Fine, but find somewhere we can talk. I don't want to end up in a hospital due to your horrible driving."

"Sure, there's a rest stop coming up in the next three miles or so."

"Okay, but until we get there I don't want to talk."

Randy took the exit that would lead him to the rest stop. As he did that he turned off the radio, and drove towards a Denny's he saw in the distance. He hoped that he would be able to settle something between John and himself. He had to before he left the WWE for the next two months. He had to talk to John before distance and fate did with then whatever it wanted. Randy parked in the parking lot and got out of the hummer. He then walked out around the car and opened the door for John. Who in a huff got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant. He just smirked at John's attitude it was just too adorable.

As they sat down and gave their orders of food to the waitress. John and Randy stared into each other's eyes. There was a tension so palpable between the two men that it even made those around them uncomfortable. Nothing was said as the men sipped from their cups of coffee. A while later the waitress returned with their food, which they ate in silence. After the waitress collected their empty plate they got their cups of coffee refilled. Both men leant back into their chairs and started at each other, a test of wills ensued.

"What do you have to say that was not said two days ago Randy?"

"You could at least let me explain myself. I know it's not easy! Damn it. This is tearing at me too. You have no idea what I am feeling or how much am hurting right now!'

"Randy everything you're feeling and going through as you say. You brought it on yourself."

"John, please listen to me." Randy was pleading at this point. He couldn't bear to see the tears in John's eyes or the way in which John spoke with bitterness. It tore him into pieces to know that he did that to John.

"Talk Randy, but realize that regardless of what you say. Nothing is going to change between us." John stated.

"Fine, I understand. The first thing I need to tell you is that I was horrified," Randy saw the confusion clearly written on John's face so he clarified himself, "About the marriage. John I was terrified of getting married. Even though we've been together for eight years, I mean we were together for eight years.

I was terrified of the idea of getting married. Of actually setting down the fact that after we were married things would never be the same again. That we would actually be a family, start a family. It's hard to know that I would have given up a part of myself. You know that I was change who I was for another person. That scared me because I felt as if somehow I am, was losing a part of myself once I made this commitment."

"Are you kidding me? You got scared, really? That's the big reason you had to give me! I was scared too Randy. But you didn't catch fucking around on you!"

"John, please…"

"Don't you John, please, me!" John screamed when he saw other people in the restaurant look at him he stopped himself, took a deep breath, and continued, "Randall Keith Orton you're the biggest idiot I know.

"If you think that because you felt fear at the idea of commitment for the rest of your life to one person. Gives you redemption for what you did, you got another thing coming to you mister.

"You think that it's okay for you to cheat on me because of your idiocy? What's to tell me that you haven't cheated on me before then? Do you have any kind of idea of what I've felt since I found you in bed with Morrison?

"And even before that you idiot we had been in a committed relationship for eight years. We've lived together for four of those. We were even planning to get pregnant and the idea of getting married is what scared you? I call bullshit!"

"John I know it was stupid and idiotic. But it's the truth, I was stupid and imbecile. I feel like the most disgusting of scums on the Earth. I know I hurt horrible that I broke your heart. I know how horrible you must feel. I tried to put myself in your shoes. I tried to imagine what I would have felt if I had found you in bed with Ted or Cody. I felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I could not even begin to comprehend how you must have felt. You actually went through the pain of me cheating on you with your best friend.

"But you have to know that am hurting too. When I got home without you I felt lost and sad and depressed. I don't know with to do with myself without you there with me. Please you've got to know that despite how bad I screwed up. I do love you! I love you more than anything in this world!"

"Randy you've got to know that what you did it's not something I can get easily over! I might still love you but that by no means, mean that I will forgive you. Even if one I do forgive you, it does not mean that I will ever get back with you. Right now what I need is to be as far away from you as possible! We both need space to heal.

After tonight's show, am going to get a ride back to St. Louis and get some clothing. I spoke to Hunter and am going on the European tour. When I come back am going to look for a new place, get all my things, and move out. Afterwards, I want you to stay as far away as possible from me. The only time you can be anywhere around me if we have a storyline together."

"You don't have to worry," Randy said his body taut and face void of emotions, "Am not going to be at work for the next two months thanks to Punk. You tell me when you're going to move out and I'll make myself scarce.

"Are you ready to go?" Randy asked John, at his nod Randy said, "Well let's go, I am ready to get this over with."

"I agree, am ready to move on." John said.

John and Randy walked back to the car. This time Randy clicked on the hummer's remote and unlocked the car. John walked towards the passenger's side door, opened the car door, and settled himself. Randy did the same on the driver's side. Randy drove back into the interstate and towards Kansas City. It was really over.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Why 2012 was not John Cena's best year at all. The blows he got dealt by life that almost destroyed the men that was John Cena.

Pairings: John/Randy, others will also be featured

Warning: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: A special thanks to all the reviewers of chapter 4! Keep the reviews coming! All feedback and comments are appreciated!

As Always, onto better things!

XOXO, WritingGhost

ΩΩΩ

John was currently on a plane on its way to France. He thank all the gods in existence that he got a window seat and no one had the seat next to him. It gave him time to think and be by himself. It had been a month since he had last talked to Randy. While he still considered Randy the love of his life. He had finally gotten to the point where he could hear Randy's name or think about him and he would not automatically start to cry.

John knew he was finally healing from the heart break. He knew that a part of him would always love Randy. But it was nice to know that he could live, without needing to have Randy near him to feel alive. For the past month, in which he and Randy had been officially separated, he could not help but wonder how Randy was doing. But John was trying to work on those feelings. He knew he would not be able to move on if he was still thinking about Randy.

John was deep in his thoughts about what he was going to do from now on. To be honest putting aside his personal problems. His professional life was crazy. His career was going down the drain fast. He had been beaten by The Rock and if Laurinitis actions lately towards him were anything to go by. He already had a foot out the door in the WWE. Not to mention that there were rumors going around the company that Brock had been signed back into the WWE. If The Rock hated him, Brock was 100 times worse.

He and Brock has history that dated all the way back to their OVW days. Brock never liked him and he had no idea why. The rumor in the locker room had been that it was all because Brock had a crush on him. Others had said it was because Brock knew that John was going to soon be taking over OVW and if John's track record was anything to go by. John was going to take over the wrestling word as well. But all the crap that Brock pulled on him when all past the average school yard games. Brock had been a straight up bully to him. John could honestly say that Brock was the only guy he had ever disliked in any locker room he had ever been in.

So it went without saying that he awaited Brock's return with trepidation. Not to mention that he felt as if his entire body was a giant bruise and he had no days off for another month. John was shaken out of his thoughts when a body landed on the seat next to his. He looked over to see CM Punk smirking at him while licking an ice cream cone. Where in the blue hell did Phil managed to find an ice cream cone at 30,000 feet he might never know.

ΩΩΩ

"So, what are you going to do?" Phil said as he nudged him with his foot.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know for a fact that you're hurting. I saw you limping to your private dressing room last night. I also heard some nasty rumors going among the lower cards and from the higher ups."

"You want to know what's true."

"No, am pretty sure the thing about Brock coming back is true. I mean Heyman hasn't said anything to me about his return. But with the way he's acting. Am pretty sure it's true."

"Okay, then what rumor are you referring to?"

"One, that I hope is not true and that it will never be!"

"Again Phil, which one?"

"That Laurinitis wants to change the face of the company. I mean I wanted to change the way the world looked at the WWE and all. But I sure as hell don't want to see the face of the company to change at all."

"You're preaching to the choir Phil. I always dreamed to pass the torch to the next guy in the next generation. The way Steve did with me. I also knew that if I ever did get to pass the torch I would pass it on to someone like you. Or realistically that I would pass it on to you."

"John boy, you making me tear up!"

"Shut up, Phil! But it's the truth. To know that Laurinitis has it in for me. That he basically wants to erase me from the WWE's history, after everything I've done for this business. It pisses me off like you have no idea!"

"Am there with you Johnny. So what are you going to do about it?"

"My plan is to wait for the other shoe to drop. I can't really do anything based on rumors even if they are pretty much truth, Phil. I can't go to Hunter or Steph without proof. Am just going to have to wait."

"John that's the problem with you! You're too good! While you're sitting here waiting for the other shoe to drop. God knows what the hell Laurinitis might be planning against you. Take the initiative and confront him like I did. He spilled his guts about trying to screw me on live air!"

"You might be right, Phil. But that's drama that I don't have to deal with for now nor do I want to. I have another month left before we go back to the states. I want to enjoy this month without management drama. I'll deal with it when we get back to the states."

"Fine, John you win this round. But you better be sure as hell, that am gearing up to stick my boot up Laurinitis' ass, if he messes with you!"

"Fine, Phil, you have my permission do that if you want. Now enough about me. How is Alex? Is Jeff feeling any better?"

"Alex is doing great! She started to roll onto her belly last week. Jeff sent me a video of her rolling onto her belly! I have to admit that it made me cry. I hate overseas tours, men! At least when am in the states, Jeff and Alex can travel with me. I feel like am missing out on so much!"

"Oh come on men, don't make me cry! You know I can't take it when you go all daddy on me! How's Jeff? Did he go to the hospital?"

"No, he hasn't, I think he's scared that am right. That what he calls food poisoning, is just that he's pregnant again."

"I see why he would be scared and why you would be screwed! Alex is just six months old."

"I know how old Alex is, thank you very much. I was there when she was born, and it was both a beautiful and disgusting, life changing experience. To be honest, I wouldn't mind having another baby now, I just hope that it is food poisoning. Alex is too young and I don't want Jeff to have to deal with the stress of taking care of a one year old baby and a newborn. Not without me there to help him with the kids."

"I completely understand. So could you tell me where you got the ice cream from?"

"Oh, I asked Kane to go all psycho terminator on the stewardess and get me an ice cream cone! Don't tell Kane this, but I actually like when he goes all psychotic, big red monster. It works wonder when you want things out of people!"

ΩΩΩ

John could do nothing but laugh his ass off as Phil explained himself. He had to agree with Phil on that one. While he had been Kane's target on a few occasions. Every single time he had been Kane's target, it had been all scripted. Backstage and in real life Kane, well, Glen, was actually one of the nicest guy on the roster.

He knew this himself, because every other day Glen would bring treats to his favorite Superstars and Divas on the Raw roster. One more than one occasion Glen had treated him to his favorite ice cream, Phil to his favorite soda, and Jeff to his favorite bag of candy. John and Phil looked up when they heard a throat being cleared above them. When both men looked up, they found none other than Glen, standing above them with a wrapped ice cream cone in his hand. John smiled up at Glen, while Phil just smirked at Glen.

"Well, John boy, I need to go," Phil just smiled at the confusion on John's face, "I need to torment Daniel before we land in France."

John was left looking after Phil in confusion. John did not know what just happened. But he completely ignored it. Phil was a confusing men that only Jeff understood. He stopped trying to figure out the men years ago. So he turned around and gave Glen his attention.

"Hey Glen," John said as he watched Glen make himself comfortable on the now empty seat next to him.

"Hi Johnny, I got this one for you," Glen said as he extended what seemed to be a cherry vanilla ice cream cone to him, "I had to wrestle it away from Booker. So you better appreciate it and be extra nice to me this week."

John just laughed and nodded his head at Glen. As he ripped apart the wrap around the ice cream cone and started to devour the cold treat. He started to blush as he realized that Glen was watching him. He then slowed down and his face turn redder as he remembered his manners. Boy was he embarrassed and even more so, that he was pigging out in front of Glen.

"Sorry," John apologized.

"For what? For enjoying yourself?" Glenn asked.

"But-"

"Johnny, I got you the ice cream for you to enjoy it. Not for you to contemplate how it would taste."

"Okay, then, so what brings you by?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a question," John watched as Glen paused then continued, "I understand if you say no. I know it might still be too early for you."

"Glen just get to the point."

"Johnny, I wanted to ask you out on date this Saturday. I know it's only been a month since your break up with Randy. It may be too early, if you say no I will understand-"

"Yes," John interrupted Glen midsentence,

'What?"

"Yes, I'll go out on a date with you."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

"Glen, if wanted to say no. I would have just said so. I want to go out with you. Am looking forward to our date."

"Okay then Johnny," Glen said, "I get back to you later with the details. Enjoy the rest of the flight."

"You too Glen," John said as he watched Glen walk away to the business class area of the plan.

ΩΩΩ

John went back to his ice cream cone and to look out the window. He knew in his heart that he had already moved on from Randy betrayal. He might not be completely healed. But he was ready to find happiness again. He was past the stage where he wanted a rebound guy but he wasn't at the point where he wanted a relationship. He thank all the Gods smiling down at him. Because for the first time since his heart was broken he was able to look at a men and say, "Maybe".


End file.
